List of Nintendo 3DS LL/XL colors
The Nintendo 3DS XL (Nintendo 3DS LL in Japan) was released on July 28, 2012 in Japan (¥18,900) and Europe (€199.99/£179.99) and was released on August 19, 2012 in North America (US$199.99), and on August 23, 2012 in Australia and New Zealand (A$249.95). In both Japan and North America, it was released on the same day as New Super Mario Bros. 2. The colors available at launch are: *Blue + Black (Europe, Australia, North America, Hong Kong, Taiwan and Japan) *Red + Black (Worldwide-except Hong Kong and Taiwan) *Silver + Black (Europe, Australia, Japan and South Korea) *White (Japan, South Korea, Hong Kong and Taiwan) Blue/Black One of the colors of the system available at launch in Europe, Australia, North America, Hong Kong and Taiwan. After that, release in Japan. Red/Black One of the colors of the system available at launch worldwide-except Hong Kong and Taiwan. Silver/Black One of the colors of the system available at launch in Europe, Australia, Japan and South Korea. White One of the colors of the system available at launch in Japan, South Korea, Hong Kong and Taiwan. Black Released on November 1 2012 in Japan. The color will also be available as part of a limited edition Monster Hunter pack. Pink/White Nintendo Japan revealed a new color for the 3DS XL: Pink and White. The announcement was made during a Nintendo Direct conference. It's available on September 27, 2012 for ¥18,900. On November 1, 2012, North American retailer Gilt announced a pink and white 3DS XL bundle which could be purchased with either Professor Layton and the Mirac'le Mask or Style Savvy: Trendsetters. Within a few weeks, the Pink/White version was available at major U.S. retailers such as Best Buy and Target for a limited time during Black Friday 2012. Mint/White On April 18 2013, the same day the new Tomodachi Collection arrives, a mint and white 3DS XL will be made available for ¥18,900 Special Editions For special events, a 3DS with a different color or design may be released to celebrate it. Such special edition systems include: ''Animal Crossing-''Themed: A white console with various different colored dots and fruits on it. Released only in Japan ''Super Mario Bros. 2 Pack-''Themed: A black and red console with little images from the game on the cover such as stars and the game’s iconic question mark boxes. Released only in Japan. There’s no word on if or when these special editions might come to the US. ''Pikachu-''Themed: Yellow Nintendo 3DS XLs which featured Pikachu on the cover were available at Japanese Pokémon Centers starting on August 25, 2012 at a cost of ¥18,900. It was only available as a preorder and could be picked up bewteen the 25th and September 15th. The console sold out in less than a day, with some fans reporting waiting in line for over four hours. Charizard-''Themed: ''A Charizard edition of the Nintendo 3DS XL has been announced for Pokémon Centers throughout Japan. It will be available to win via a lottery from November 3 to November 26, 2012. If the sales are successful, Nintendo has announced that it will be available for purchase for ¥18,900 from December 15 to January 14 in Japan. ''Super Robot Taisen UX-''Themed: A bundle with the Nintendo 3DS XL system is planned, and will include a special edition of the handheld with a "simple but neat design": one side has a world map and the other side has a map of space. Culdcept-Themed: '''Nintendo will be hosting a Culdcept tournament in Japan on November 3, 2012. The winner will receive the special limited edition 3DS XL system. '''Shin Megami Tensei IV-Themed: '- '''Announced during Nintendo 3DS Direct (2013.2.21). Comes out 5/23 2013 in Japan Only. '''Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life-Themed:' - Announced on March 7th 2013. Special edition 3DS XL bundle will be available for 24,380 yen. Tomodachi Collection-Themed: Announced on March 12, 2013 during Nintendo Direct. Priced at 22,800 yen. animal_crossing_3ds_xl.jpg|Animal Crossing nintendo-3ds-ll-super-robot-taisen-ux-pack-limited-edition.jpg|Super Robot Taisen UX super_mario_3ds_xl.jpg|Super Mario Bros 2. Pack large.jpg|Charizard pikachu-yellow-3ds-xl.jpg|Pikachu culdcept_3ds.jpg|Culdcept Shin Megami Tensei IV.jpg|Shin Megami Tensei IV disney-magic-castle-my-happy-life-7.jpg|Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life talkin.png|Tomodachi Collection iQue The iQue 3DS XL hits China in December 2012, It’s launching in a silver design with a Mario and Luigi crest saying “we are twins”, a limited edition red design with the same crest in gold, and a mental red and white Mario design that’s white on the inside. All three versions will also have Super Mario 3D Land and Mario Kart 7 both included. Prototype In the Iwata Asks about the Nintendo 3DS XL, a transparent prototype model of the Nintendo 3DS XL was shown. Category:Article stubs Category:Lists